Sleep Kiss
by GamerGirlESO
Summary: A little oneshot about the infamous sleep kiss...just different. :)


Thomas sat on his bed. He knew he shouldn't go but he wanted to know. He needed to know. If it was true, then finally he would have some happiness...but...what if it's not. It would ruin everything. They had become such great friends with Jimmy and didn't want to lose him. At least he had someone on his side for once right? Wasn't that enough? No...it wasn't. They were more likely to betray him, like O'brien. Oh God what was he thinking. Thomas placed his hands over his face. How could he be so stupid to believe what she was saying. Jimmy wasn't saying those things. He was a ladies man, and that was that. That witch is just trying to ruin his life. All because he wouldn't help her nephew. He sighed, then got ready for bed.

He wasn't sure what woke him first, the oddness of the bed or the soft warmth on his lips. Someone's lips were upon his. He would've got up immediately and shoved them away for trying such a thing but these lips were that of an angel. He didn't want them to stop. It felt more like a dream. Their kiss deepened and Thomas couldn't help but raise his hand and touch this angel's face. Suddenly they pulled back. Thomas opened his eyes and gasped. Jimmy sat above him, flushed and eyes widened. Thomas couldn't believe it.

"Jimmy," Thomas whispered. Thomas made a move to sit up but Jimmy suddenly jumped up in a panic.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said with tears in his eyes, "I..I don't know what came over me. Please, forgive me."

"Jimmy," Thomas said but Jimmy ignored him and dashed out of the room. Thomas almost ran out after him but figured it would've been a bad idea. He was so distraught Thomas would only make it worse. But yet...maybe he should've, because he couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

That morning Jimmy sat down a little farther from Thomas, looking down at the table, not touching his breakfast. Thomas looked around on the table. How could he let Jimmy know it was okay, that everything was okay between them. He saw the toast then nodded. He grabbed the plate and lifted it over to Jimmy, offering the last bit of toast. Jimmy looked up at him in surprise. There seemed to be a bit of relief in that beautiful face as well as tears beginning to form. Jimmy took the plate.

"Thank you," Jimmy said in a small voice and smiled. Thomas smiled back.

"You're welcome."

The rest of the day seemed as if that night had never happened. Jimmy and Thomas sat by each other at lunch and would chat when they had free time between their duties. Thomas began to question if what happened really was a dream and Jimmy was just not feeling well this morning. Either way, Thomas was happy.

That night Thomas expected it to be like any other. He'd change, smoke a few and read his favorite book then go to bed, and it was until right as he was about to light, a small knock came from his door. Thomas sighed then took the cigarette out of his mouth and set it down with the lighter.

_Who the bloody hell could it be at this our. God help if it's Alfred._

But it wasn't. He opened the door and Jimmy stood there looking down. He looked up at Thomas and smiled a bit.

"I didn't wake you did I?"

Thomas smiled.

"No, of course not," Thomas stood to the side, "Come on in."

Jimmy walked in and moved as if he was going to sit on the bed but decided not to. He turned around and looked at Thomas as Thomas closed the door.

"Everything alright," Jimmy asked. Thomas smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I was about to ask you that," he said. Jimmy swallowed.

"Are..are we alright," Jimmy asked.

Thomas tilted his head a bit and walked over.

"Of course," he said, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because of what I did," Jimmy asked, "It wasn't right. I...I want us to forget about what happened. So we can stay friends. I don't want to ruin it."

"I can't forget it, Jimmy," Thomas said. Jimmy winced and groaned.

"I don't want to," Thomas then made his way over to Jimmy, "You know...you could've just woke me. Things may have gone better."

Jimmy looked up and stared into Thomas's eyes.

"I didn't want to risk it. Didn't want you thinking any less of me. That I was...foul."

Thomas nodded in complete understanding. He smiled then cupped Jimmy's face.  
"I would never think that, Jimmy. In fact...I didn't say anything because I thought you would think the same of me."

Jimmy laughed and tears came to his eyes.

"We are quite a pair aren't we," Jimmy said then his face fell, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said...last night in the servants hall," Jimmy swallowed, "That...you loved me."

Thomas smiled then nodded.

Jimmy smiled then pulled Thomas's face to his and kissed him. Thomas was above the clouds as the two moved to bed as they kissed. Thomas felt as he was luckiest man alive as Jimmy moved his soft warm hands underneath Thomas's shirt.

As they lie there in the darkness, twisted together naked in Thomas's sheets, Thomas could not sleep. He slowly moved his hand through Jimmy's hair. Jimmy was fast asleep on Thomas's chest. His light snore made Thomas smile. This was all proof that somethings are worth waiting for.


End file.
